Dark Side of The Yurt
by TeamReiRei
Summary: Catherine farmer stumbles upon Gustafa's songs in his home. Amongst his poetry of nature she finds a very...different song he had written in anger and malice at seeing Marlin and Catherin together often. What happens when Gustafa finds Cathy reading it?
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Side of The Yurt**

**Farmer of this Another Wonderlife is Catherine **

**And the song is "Redeemer" by Marilyn Manson.**

Catherine woke up in a patch of white Goddess Drops by the moors.

"Marlin?" She whispered in the dark. A slim hand pressed against her head as she looked around. There was only the roaring waterfall, sounding more fierce and sinister than ever, and Murrey pacing the crooked path in the solace of his own memories of Po-po Valley. His mutterings of "moi" were low and soft as a lullaby compared to the crashing waters that pounded horrifically at Catherine's eardrums.

"Marlin?" She called again. He was with her before she fell asleep. When the waters were soothing and pleasant. Before everything went dark. Before she dreamt of a beautiful acoustic melody.

Catherine stood and wiped her water-sprayed arms before wrapping them around herself for warmth. Gustafa's song still played melodiously through her mind but there was a strange somber presence lingering in its harmony. She remembered his face. A wan and ominous expression tore at his usual amicable face as he gazed at her and Marlin from the other side of the river. It seemed to tear through her too with a pang of remorse.

'Gustafa!' She remembered calling out. 'Gustafa come join us!' But he made a face at the ground and headed down the path to the main road.

Catherine shivered in the dark, dreading its blackness that blanketed over everything her eyes could reach. "M-Murrey..?" She whispered in fright. "Murrey?" Still there was only darkness and the crushing sound of the violent waterfall. "Murrey! Murrey! Where'd you go? MURREY!" Her eyes stung as fresh tears seeped from behind her eyes.

"Moi?" The rough sound came from behind startling Catherine but relieving her to have a companion in the night that suppressed its moon.

"Murrey! You frightened me, creature. Come help me. I don't think I can find the path home on my own. Please, Murrey, you'll help me right? H-Here." Catherine dug in her pocket for some money to persuade the Neanderthal. "Here's 15G. Now you'll help me, right?"

"Okay." He said taking her hand in one of his and accepting the coins in the other. Murrey lead the girl straight down the path

After a few minutes of walking with Murrey, Catherine recognized the whine of her horse. "Murrey, hear that? We must be close, right?" He nodded and continued dragging her forward as he stared astonishingly at his coins.

After ten more minutes Cathy snatched her hand away from Murrey. "Where are we now? It takes less than half the times we've been walking to get home!"

"Home? Mooiiiii. In Po-po Valley?" He looked up at her with a hopeful smile.

"No, you dunce! _My _home! I thought you said you'd lead me back to my farm!" Murrey's face fell, mumbled another 'moi', and headed back into the dark.

"Worthless piece of-ugh!" She threw a rock in his direction, hoping to hear it _thud _against his head. Catherine turned around and felt something graze against her fingertips. She placed her hand on the large foreign surface. It was coarse and yet soft, like leather. Her hands moved hungrily to the left, searching for relief of the darkness. The leather turned to hard wood holding a metal doorknob. A yurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Side of The Yurt**

**Farmer of this Another Wonderlife is Catherine **

**And the song is "Redeemer" by Marilyn Manson.**

Catherine's heart pulsed hard in her chest with excitement and relief; Gustafa could get her home in a second! Her knuckles grazed the wood softly but there was no response. She hit the door again a bit harder but still there was only silence. Cathy turned the knob and cracked the heavy door. "Gustafa?" She could hear his heavy breathing as he slept. "Gus?"

The room was dimly lit with burning scented candles, adding more scents of spices and herbs to the incense. It was warm and smelt so sweet, causing Catherine to feel groggy and sleepy again. "H-Hey, Gus..?" She swayed sideways and fell over a small round table. Papers scattered around the floor and furniture. They had guitar notes and words scribbled all over them. She found the sheet music for the song he wrote for her about the dwarf in love. But there was one that had really caught her eye. The ink was still wet with freshness.

'The hunger inside, given to me,  
makes me what I am.  
Always it is calling me,  
for the blood of man.'

Gustafa snorted as he rolled over to a more comfortable spot in his slumber. Catherine watched him sleep wide-eyed, making sure he was completely lost in his own dreams to see her reading his…other song.

'They say I cannot be this,  
I am jaded, hiding from the day.  
I can't bear, I cannot  
tame the hunger in me.  
Oh, I say I did it.  
Always searching,  
You can't [mess with fate.  
So instead you'll taste my pain!'

Catherine's eyes swallowed up the words, horror-stricken but hungry for more. Gustafa couldn't have written these words. He wouldn't. This is…terrifying. And Gus is kind and gentle. '_These are not his words_.' She kept telling herself.

'The hunger inside, given to me  
Makes me feel alive.  
Always out, stalking prey,  
in the dark I hide.  
Feeling, falling, hating-'

"What're you doing?"

Catherine's heart fell and became immobile. Every feeling in her body became either cold or numb. Every limb shook, even her widened eyes. There was no breath to take for fear had captured it all. "G-Gus.." Was all she could writhe out of her body. She turned her head slightly with all her strength, the muscles in her neck tightened and stiff beyond capable movement. But she could make out Gustafa's face. It bore an expression of hatred and malevolence. This wasn't Gus. This wasn't the Gus she knew. He took a heavy step toward Catherine, but she shrieked in horror and ran out of his home. Never looking back. And never slowing down. She ran as fast as she could, the breath cold and hard in her throat. But everywhere else remained numb.

Catherine regained all feeling when she tripped over the edge of the wooden bridge and slipped clumsily into its waters beneath. The river was freezing in fall and every drop of water bit savagely at her skin like ice. She felt for the surface and tried to submerge to the grass until she heard footsteps hurrying closer.

"Cathy!"

She hid under the bridge at the sound of his cooing voice, guising over his malice and spite.

Her name was called again, sending chills up her spine and back down. Her breath became heavy and hard. How would she get back to the farm? How would she know when it was safe to leave her icy hiding place? Catherine's breath escaped her again when she heard hallow footsteps above her.

"Catherine...?"


	3. Chapter 3

The soft melody of the Cool Breeze record swam around Catherine. She batted her eyes and tried to pretend she was still in her beautiful dream as if it was real, but the morning sunlight shone right onto her pillow. "Mmph." Cathy turned on her other side and laid her cheek on the other sun-warmed side of the pillow, a solace leading her back into pleasant dreaming.

The horse whined and kicked and caused more commotion within the barn. The roosters and hens squawked and the pup yelped and jumped around. There was a gentle chuckle followed by, "Hey now, silly creature."

Catherine pulled herself up groggily, cursing the sun's light. Takukara must have been stopping by with new supplies or information on those new sickles she needed. Her work clothes were laid out on her table but her mood refused to reach over and change if she didn't need to. Takukara was practically family; he's seen her in her tiny shorts and tank top she wears to bed many times before, but when she dragged herself over to the doorway and managed to step into the blinding light, it wasn't Takurara she stood in front half naked.

"Oh. Um. Did I come at a bad time, Cathy?" A slight tint of color rose to Gustafa's cheeks at the sight of Catherine. Her face was flushed with sleep, her hair down and clumped, and she stood awkwardly in hardly any clothing. He could tell she looked uncomfortable but he couldn't avert his eyes.

Catherine quickly turned to the door to run back inside. She thought last night had been all but a nightmare but her hair was still damp and Gustafa still looked like a stranger. Could she ever look at him the same way again?

"Wait!" Catherine…" He spoke very softly and rose very slowly from where he knelt beside the dog. Gustafa held his hand out and took great caution as if Catherine were an untamed animal. She could attack at any sudden movement. Her eyes were looking from behind her shoulder with a crazed look of fear.

"N- Just give me a minute, Cathy."

"What do you want?" It was all Catherine could let escape her lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Even with the overly large sunglasses, the pained look on Gus's face was unmistakable. Catherine turned to face him as he drew back.

"Cathy?" He couldn't wring a reply out of her. If her gaunt cheeks and accusing eyes weren't killing him, her trembling stature sure was.

Gustafa took a step forward and Catherine tried to leap inside, but he quickly wound his fingers around her arm. He tried to calm her and whisper his song of the dwarf in love in her ear but she continued her hysteria. She twisted and writhed and kicked and scratched with her free hand. Gus pulled her arm closer so he could take hold of her waist but Catherine pushed against him as hard as she could and fell back into her home. Gustafa reacted instantly when he noticed her loose her footing. He let himself fall forward with him arms behind her to soften her fall. A small backward trip wouldn't hurt Catherine, but Gus didn't need to see her any more hurt than she already was.

"Get off!" Catherine screamed. She tried to push him away but with his arms entangled around her she couldn't set her arms loose. She screamed louder over and over. Hopefully Takukara was close by.


End file.
